Secret Admirer
by Yong-Mi
Summary: Hilary has a secret admirer and has no clue of who this person may be. But she sure 'loves' his early Christmas gifts… Will she find him in time without losing her hope? Who might he be? Who does she want him to be? Hmm… Hil x ?
1. First Day

Summary: Hilary has a secret admirer and has no clue of who this person may be. But she sure _loves_ (enter sarcasm here) his early Christmas gifts… Will she find him in time without losing her hope? Who might he be? Who does she want him to be? Hmm… (Hil x ?)

Random: Kai is learning Japanese…

A/N: HI! It's an early Christmas fic since I was bored and this plot wouldn't leave me alone. LOL. IT's 12 chapters long. I'm using hilariberri's unborn OC and I have permission. Don't take the OC. It's not mine.

Disclaimer: "I don't own anything." So don't sue me. You'll get nothing.

**Title: Secret Admirer**

* * *

Chapter 1: On the first day…

* * *

It was indeed that time of year again. The nights were long and the days grew immensely short. Cold, white snow covered the streets in sheets and people felt that there was more than to it as snowflakes began to flutter carelessly in the wind.

At this time of year, famous foreign celebrities hid in the dark alleys, wearing the funniest of disguises. Hilary listened into a schoolgirl earlier that they were scattered all across the city. Perhaps that also included the beyblading ones…

_Mariah could be still here! Ack, I forgot to ask Ray!_

Nonetheless, it was another chilly night down in Tokyo where the bells were ringing their merry toll and the colorful lights and Christmas decorations lit up the busy streets. The spirit of Christmas was definitely here. And everyone felt it.

Well, except her.

The brunette's lips pulled on a grim line as she walked by the 51st bearded man in a red suit that same night. He briefly asked for spare change—whilst she had spent 100 bucks on the other fifty pensioners. But then guilt overtook her conscience and gave up, curtly dropping a few coins into the iron pot and stalked away, ignoring Santa's thanks.

"May goodwill be granted to you, child. Ho! Ho! Ho!"

He added that with a saucy wink. No wonder a lot of Santa's had been slapped this year. Perverts, like all men were.

_Yeah, whatever. _Another chilly gust of wind wafted her brown hair, her teeth chattering. Her cheeks became rosy as she growled in frustration, hugging onto her white parka. Damn the weather. Numerous bags shifted in her grip as they were heavier than ever.

_Screw Christmas._

None of the boys back in the dojo bothered to help with her early Christmas shopping. They actually went out of their way to avoid her, using the hackneyed excuse, "We're training all day today. Sorry Hilary."

She huffed, simply having the thought of giving in; "no presents this year for you, suckers!"

But _no_, she **loved **them. Hilary was spending a wad of money on their presents. Despite their behavior towards her.

What did _they _get her this year?

_Damn…these bags are too heavy and my wallet is half drained!_

All of her efforts nearly drained away until bumping (literally) into a certain redhead. Since then Hilary awkwardly found herself in the company of Tala, who had no Christmas at all. Not that she knew but simply assumed since his past was so identical to Kai's. Dark and hidden.

"Where's the rest of the team?" he asked treading ahead her.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Oh…you know the usual. _Training,_" Hilary replied in her sardonic tone, her grip on the shopping bags became gradual fists.

"Even Kai. Hn, typical," he scoffed, shaking his head.

"Yeah," did she just agree to this guy?

"Hurry up." Tonelessly, he led her down to a corner café while carrying the rest of her bags.

* * *

Hilary gently placed the tip of the cup in her lips, taking a slow sip. Grinning, she placed the cup down with a soft clink, and stared at the boy sitting across her. She had chosen the tiny booth by the window, to avoid the not-to subtle glances from the girls strolling by.

Her eyes brightened like stars, "What brings you here in Japan?" here, folks, was her sad attempt to converse with an ice cube. Let's see if it worked.

His eyes glanced at the window next to them, "The team and I decided to stay for a while…Mingle a bit with the other teams now that Voltaire's gone." A few clad of girls waved to him as they promenaded closely by the café window. Hilary blatantly took no notice of them, taking another drop of the hot beverage.

"We love you Tala!" distorted, nevertheless heard, the girls cried.

"Hn." His cold reply applied with his head turned away from them.

She looked at her white drink. _Make friends? _Hilary was very pleased about this. "Well, I'm glad." Sliding her coffee cup to the side, she pulled on a cheery grin. "It's really nice of you to bring me here. Thanks Tala." She momentarily forgot about the presents she had bought. _I wish Kai would do the same._

Tala turned with a stoic expression and Hilary gulped a rock down her throat. Feeling somewhat awkward, she eased on a sheepish smile just in case. Had she said something wrong that didn't please him? _Smart move, idiot. _The brunette kicked herself. _This ought to be the worst first impression I had given to a guy._

"How's the mocha?"

She stirred her drink and shrugged in response, "Better than anything right now."

"Better than Kai?"

* * *

Somewhere far away, back inside the dojo, a violent sneeze from the said person interrupted Tyson on a mid-rant.

* * *

_Kai? WHAT! _Hilary spluttered into her mocha, getting a good amount of cream on her nose. Lifting her chin, she graced him a slightly offended look. How did _he _get into their conversation?

Tala reached in forward and smudged it off with his thumb and licked the digit thoughtfully. Then he simply blinked at her, "Hn, it _is_ good." He was a tragedy-sage, so cool. She felt dumbstruck, why couldn't she stop thinking of another person?

She emitted a small giggle and felt herself shrink in her chair. A burning feeling rose and crept across her pale cheeks. Did Tala just make her blush? THE ICECUBE?

He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes curiously moving side to side. What was so funny? Why was she blushing? Did he look funny? He studied the pink flush on her cheeks, was either it from embarrassment or the heat from the crackling fireplace inside the cozy café. He shrugged.

Meanwhile, a young waiter stopped by their table to pick the empty coffee cup. How had he known she was finished with it?

Hilary looked at the waiter for a brief moment and her jaw nearly sagged to the ground. _He…he_…_he's so…so…handsome. SO HOT! _Her mind automatically registered as pink floating hearts began to spring off her figure. Dark almond shaped eyes drilled blankly into her. He was so pretty in that waiter uniform—revealing his lanky yet sexy body. His spiky black hair covered a bit of his gorgeous eyes. His silver dangling earrings glistened in the café's lights, reflecting off his obvious, strong bad-boy image.

"You're pretty…" she drooled out the words. This boy had a swoon-inducing effect though she had managed to keep her composure until now. Without a doubt, she had fallen into his list of female admirers.

"Ahn nyung…" he said respectively. (translation: Hi)

She giggled. "Hi." He had paralyzed her.

He shifted nervously in his pink apron and shot the tiniest, shy smile at her. She could die at that exact moment and go straight to heaven! _Heaven must be missing their God, coz he's right here, standing in front me! _She felt her hand viciously slap her cheek. **_'Get a hold of yourself Hilary! If you can't have the Japanese or the Russian, what makes you think you'll get THIS Korean hunk?' _**Say hello to her annoying inner self.

Deflated, Hilary sighed.

Tala took a curt sip of his coffee, "Kai has been a real idiot lately." He attempted to drag Hilary out of her fantasy before she became spellbound in it.

And back in the dojo, the said idiot sneezed once ain. This time, lighter. The rest of the team vaguely wondered if Kai was getting sick.

The waiter grabbed Tala's cup and shortly glanced at Hilary who still had her eyes glued onto him. _You are so hot…you are so hot…I want to pinch myself, I'm not dreaming! Please don't go!_

"Is that all?" his voice was icy yet silky to her ears that could make any girl melt. A few women fainted.

"Clean up at table seven, nine and eleven!" she heard the male manager yell from the till.

"That's all, I'm walking her home. Thanks," Tala stoically replied.

"Thanks," she heard the black haired boy utter before leaving, along with the tray.

'**_Sugoi…' _**

_Yeah…he is… _Her eyelashes flitted subtly.

"Hilary, we're going," Tala snapped his finger in front of her face. "Remember…beyblading team? Shopping? Presents?" Hearts still fluttered wildly around her face at the mere glance from the waiter. Sighing, Tala coiled his green scarf around his neck. _Girls._

"Uh…huh…" she nodded ever so slowly. That Korean boy forgot to steal her heart! She had to get him, whatever his name was!

* * *

"**Kono…usurakatonchi!"** Kai raged through his clenched jaw. Translation: "_You dumbass!"_

"Bless you," Ray replied calmly, flipping another page of his book.

"I DIDN'T SNEEZE THAT TIME!" Kai found himself shrieking when he shouldn't be. But people in this place were idiots! How come no had bothered _asking _where Hilary was? Six hours had passed since she had gone out to shop. Damn Tala hasn't called! Not that he cared, course. Hn.

The Chinese boy shrugged. For a moment, he glanced at Kai and stated in a flat tone, "I know. It had meant to bug you."

"**Me?"**

"Aa…Shikata ga nai…" he chuckled. Translation: _"Yeah…nothing left but to deal with."_

With a dark gaze, Kai stalked away muttering his short favorite word at the moment.

"Baka."

* * *

_**Twelve days left until Christmas Eve.**_

_**And so far, I've wrapped zero presents.**_

_**And up till now, I have received zero gifts. Not that I expect any tonight.**_

**_Note: I met this hot Korean guy today in a café while I was talking to Tala. Don't even ask why I bumped into Tala in the first place but _****he****_ brought me into this café! That waiter was extremely handsome; I almost thought he was a girl! A bishounen! He said 'Hi.' Wasn't that a good sign or what?_**

Smirking to herself, Hilary placed her fountain pen down and closed her brand-new diary— after reveling at its brown hardcover plagued with roses and butterflies. Someone must have slipped it into her bags while she wasn't looking. Poor soul. Not to be wasteful, she was putting it into good use.

Hilary placed the diary and pen neatly on her bedside table and plopped onto her bed. Content, she pulled the thick white covers over her body and sighed, settling into her position. With a nod to her pillow, she slipped her hand underneath for warmth. Then…she suddenly felt a hard lump with sharp, cornered edges. Hilary gasped in horror and her head shot out of the covers.

_What is this! _Forcibly, she yanked the lump that turned out to be a small pink box. Marvelling at it for a moment, she wondered who it was from. _A secret admirer…_

Raising the lid off the tiny box, she stared at it.

_What the hell…_

She tore the lid clean from its box and her face went beet red from terror.

_What is this…_

Hilary quirked the pink container upside-down…to keep away from touching what was inside…

_Oh my God…_

And she watched slowly as thirteen pressed rose petals fell onto her quilt.

Then fear struck her upon seeing these petals…as black as soot.

Almost like ashes. She made a grab for her journal.

**_Scratch that, I just received a small pink box of thirteen _****black****_ rose petals under my pillow. Frea-ky. Were they from the tooth fairy? Or from a secret admirer…_**

* * *

A/N: Haha first chapter down! Thank you guys for reading so please take a moment to review…please! I'll update when I can, but please leave a review! I want to know what you guys think!

And hah, you have to guess who gave her that terrible gift! It's an unknown pairing. It COULD be KaiHil, TyHil...and some other pairings.


	2. Second Day

A/N: I didn't really expect a lot of reviews. Thank you for those peeps who reviewed. And those people who researched the OC…damn he IS hot. When will this OC appear in hilariberri's stories? Well, soon.

Disclaimer: Don't rub it in, I don't own Beyblade or the OC.

* * *

Chapter 2: On the second day…

* * *

Her eyes roamed around the coffee table the next day, unsure of what to do really. _Should I let someone know about this? Tell one of the boys perhaps? Nah, they sounded busy in the other room, probably holding one of those boy talk discussions which vaguely involved beyblading. How to 'own' the next championships whatnot…_

All the boys were in there, except for their team captain.

Kai reclined lazily on the couch across from her; his crimson eyes closed. She had been told about his random sneezing fit the other day. He was supposed to sit out for the rest of the day until they were sure Kai wasn't ill.

_He seems out of it, as usual. _She audibly sighed causing Kai to snap his eyes open. His periphery caught the brunette with an uncomfortable expression in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

For a moment, Hilary stared vacantly into his eyes then pulled on a cheeky grin, "Nothing's wrong! Come on, take this." She proffered a cup of the hot liquid before him, visible steam surfacing from the tea.

Grateful, the phoenix wielder nodded and slowly placed the tip of the cup between his lips. His nose caught the citrus scent as he took a sip and glanced at Hil. Swallowing, he felt the hot sensation and the citrus taste tingle down his dry throat. "Thanks," he placed the cup down. He avoided her eyes and tilted back on the couch.

"No problem," Hilary settled onto her seat and sighed again.

"I heard that you were with Tala last night," Kai confided with a grim look, which Hilary didn't notice. But she gave him a slighted look for fear that Kai hinted another meaning. It was difficult to tell what Kai's eyes meant; it was hard to maintain eye contact.

Intense silence endued.

Hilary broke it with a retort, "So? He helped me carry some stuff. It's not a big deal."

He snorted, "Hn, I guess." He folded his hands behind his head and glared at the brunette.

"Sourpuss. Don't tell me that _you_ were worried," her ruby eyes narrowed in a rather dangerous manner that equaled to his own.

"Hn."

She nearly shot out of her seat at the outcry, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn. Let's just pretend I understood all that crap. In short…Do you like him?"

"Do I like him?" Hilary echoed incredulously as she cuddled a pillow to her chest. "NO," she affirmed, gathering the cushions beside her in one large pile and lobbing them at him, in hopes that the one pillow would take care of the annoying, arrogant bastard.

"Hn," closing his eyes, he ducked an airborne cushion. He chuckled at her antics. Just then, another one bounced off against his face. Falling backwards, a panting brunette became visible in the corner of his eye.

"JERK!" her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

Kai gave Hilary a questioning look while the brown haired girl sprang out of the couch and waved it off.

* * *

She angrily tapped her feet as she leaned against the kitchen counter that day. _Stupid asshole. Doesn't he know that I like HIM? How stupid is he!_

Just then, she heard the phone ring. Eyes widened and her thoughts flying out of the window, Hilary went to the phone in record speed. Instantly she picked it off its cradle.

"Hello?"

A familiar candid voice answered, "Hey."

_Tala?_ "Hi, why'd you call? Are you looking for Kai? He's here! Just one sec—KA—" before she could pull the phone away from her ear, Tala protested.

"—No. You don't have to." Hilary could picture his sharp signature glare at the other end.

"…O-Okay…" she stuttered, her bloodshot eyes saucer-wide. _Why is he calling? _"What about Ty—"

"—No, it's you who I want." _Oh my GOD! _She froze. Then Tala began to sound worried, "Hey, are you there? I wanted to ask you…"

"A-a-ask away," she swallowed.

"Do you want to go back to the café this afternoon? You know…hn, how am I suppose to put this…"

"Like…a…_date_," the last word had been a squeak—to which hopefully, Tala hadn't heard. The brunette felt weak in the knees and her voice sounded far away. She didn't just hint a date with Tala, did she!

He chuckled. "Yeah sort of...with an acquaintance," Hilary's eye twitched eerily on the other end, "The waiter you met last night—"

Her mind went blank and the silence indicated her realization slowly registering.

"—**NO WAY! I'M GOING TO MEET THE WAITER! NO WAY! HE'S SO HOT"**

**_Hell yeah! _**An invisible fist punched the air by her inner self.

Sweatdropping, Tala continued, his voice unfazed by Hilary's reaction, "—and Kai."

"You Party Pooper! Why does he have to be there?" she exhaled softly.

"For moral support and he wants to meet him."

Hilary fell silent.

"I'll put him on a leash if you want."

_How would he do that? _Just then she imagined a chibi Kai sporting a collar around his neck. It had replaced his long white scarf and in all, he looked rather adorable.

Sniggering, she agreed. "Aw…alright."

Minutes later, Tala arrived at the dojo and from there, he literally man-handled Kai (who was asleep on the couch) all the way down to the corner café.

* * *

Arriving into the café, the group moved to sit down at a table next to the large glass window. The air was mild for the season and there was no grey cloud in sight.

_Every damn wall is covered with pictures._

He coughed. Sarcasm dripped away from his every word. "Thanks for dragging me here." Much to his chagrin, he sat nonchalantly on his chair—next to Hilary's—muttering curses under his breath. Kai wanted to be anywhere but here.

"No problem," Tala smirked, musing at his friend's humiliation.

"Can I take your order?" an oh-so familiar voice smoothed Hilary's nerves. _Don't swoon, don't swoon… _Her bloodshot eyes slowly traveled up from his waist to his face adorned with a small smile. His eyes seemed to gleam, or was it Hilary dreaming? **_'KYA! THE PINK APRON!' _**A hand rested under her chin to keep it from falling to the ground like the last time they met.

Tala remained silent, secretly regretting of bringing Hilary and Kai along.

"Hi…" Hilary giggled.

"Food?" Kai shrugged.

Her elbow slipped off the table and jarred her stomach. The brunette turned to glare at the dual-haired Russian. "You have to be more specific than that," she condescended.

Kai glared at the waiter who was looking at Hilary. He was practically _ogling_ her! "Fine. Hey, you think you can find me a super sized coke around here?"

Tala chuckled.

_This is a freaking café! What the hell is he doing! _Hilary fumed mentally.

"With ice?" the Korean asked, still with his eyes glued to Hilary who was looking right back at him. He felt another wave of loathing for the Korean…right then Kai decided to get rid of the waiter as soon as possible.

"Yeah with lots of ice," Kai challenged with a cool glare.

"How about you?" the waiter cooed.

_Why can't Kai be like this guy? _"Your…n-name?" she stammered. Her cheeks flashed into the darkest hue of pink. _You're so cute…take me away… _"I mean…I have to…somehow…remember the guy that served me twice…"

His eyebrows rose. The waiter was rather impressed by her boldness. "My name is Jin Kim."

"A-and…I'm Hilary…" she spat her words out in short phrases, "I'll have the uh…usual…please…"

"Anything for the cute lady," he soothed and with that, he left.

_Cute?_ Well, with her brown locks, peaches and cream skin and big garnet eyes, she was—he'd stab himself a hundred times before admitting it out loud—pretty. A hot tinge suddenly tickled his cheeks. _Damn it. _In an instant, Kai looked down at the surface of his table, hoping his grey-blue bangs would hide the heat that radiated from his former pallid cheeks.

"Hey Kai," Tala called, fiddling with the sugar cube pot on the table.

_Don't say it…don't say it…_

"What?" he shot back, watching the redhead's fiddling fingers with annoyance.

"Are you sick? You're kinda beet red."

"I was not—" he paused then gave Tala a cold look. "What?"

"Ooh…bitter are we?" he smirked suspiciously.

Butterflies fluttered furiously all over his stomach, tickling his sides and Tala was grating on his nerves. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. Exhaling softly, the butterflies in his stomach had flown to a stop. "What do you want, idiot?" he asked as icily as he could. He prayed that the redhead wouldn't mention the color on his face or how clammy his hands were.

"Are you sick or something?"

_Stupid Idiot._ He briefly massaged his temples and cleared his throat. "I think I am."

Tala let out a boisterous laugh, "Too bad then. You won't be able to see Hilary and Jin mingling!"

The said brunette turned away to the window, her face visibly red. Sharp crimson eyes directed toward icy blue ones, skeptical. "What?"

"Yeah," Tala answered smugly—not one bit unfazed by Kai's glare. "Dating."

Slightly surprised, he hissed, "Why?"

The drifter shrugged, two blood red locks of hair bouncing his cheeks. "It's Christmas and the mistletoe back at the dojo will be useless again this year."

Inwardly growling, Kai gripped the corners of the table. It was all he could do as to not punch Tala in the face. "Then why the hell am I here?" he drawled under his breath.

The waiter returned with a tray with hot beverages and a large cup of coke—just to mock the cold blue customer. Kai's gaze slowly slid to the condescending Korean who had a cheeky grin. Hilary kept her composure intact but Kai was desperate to throw him into a frozen river.

"Enjoy your drink," the waiter mocked.

"Whatever," he deadpanned, hearing Tala stifle a laugh and Hilary giggle.

Suddenly she sat up from her chair, excusing herself, "I…I…I need to go the ladies' room…"

All of the boys' heads rose up to look at Hilary. "For what?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"It's none of _your _business, Kai! Hmph," she brushed past his chair and made her way to the back of the café. As the brunette continued to walk, Kai couldn't help but notice all of the men turning their heads in Hilary's direction. The waiter's eyes followed her every move then glanced back at the two boys, smiling.

"So what do you think?" Tala asked. Kai ignored him and drank his Coke silently.

Jin chuckled softly, "She's hot, of course."

Coke almost sprayed out of his nose. _That bastard! He will die!_ Trying to look unfazed, he coughed and cleared his throat.

"I mean…I've just noticed now," the Korean smiled, "but she really is quite lovely."

_Then you're freaking slow._

"You're right." Tala said with a smirk, blowing steam off his coffee. Then he gave Kai a disbelieving look. "Don't tell me you hadn't noticed."

_Don't throw it… don't throw it… keep the damn table on the floor…_

He wasn't God so Kai didn't feel he had to be honest. "I don't look at girls that way. Now that you ask, no. I didn't notice— because there's nothing _to_ notice!"

"Denial," Tala stated bluntly. "Smooth curves in just the right places, her sleek peachy skin…her shiny brown hair…and not to mention those—"

"Massive breasts and ass, I get it," the bluenette glowered off at the back of the café— assuring himself that Hilary would never hear any of this.

Tala pointed out primly, "See, you do notice!"

Wielding his blush, he growled. His hand moved of its own accord, lifting the cup off the coffee-stained table and about to throw it at Tala's head. While Jin added something that made his blood boil. "She definitely has those."

_YOU…DIE!_

Tala's hand was faster and soon, Kai felt the cup slip from his grip.

_Fuck you all. _He glared at the redhead while Tala looked calmly back at him. Silent, Jin hn-ed and ran a hand through his ebony hair—ignoring the girls' swooning nearby. It was almost the end of his shift anyway.

"You did it again."

Kai fumed, "Did what?"

"Turn into the _protective_ mode whenever someone compliments Hilary."

He nearly hit Tala again. "Don't think of it that way! She's not even considered a girl so don't go panting after her like salivating wolves. She's not interested like every other girl you've hit on."

"How'd you know?" Jin shoved his hands into his pant pockets with a serious look. "You saw her. She looked interested." His dark brown eyes broadened into a sneer, "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

Kai turned to her in question, shock, awe…then heavily pleaded that she hadn't heard.

"Jin was complimenting here of how lovely you looked. Kai here," Tala pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired heir, "said otherwise."

Hilary let out a quiet "Oh." And there, she slipped back into her seat— her ruby eyes avoiding Kai's.

_A table would nicely land on both of them. _Why the hell did he even care! His thoughts slowly stewed inside his head. Confused, aggravated, annoyed and angry… He brushed those feelings away. Stupid. He didn't care what happened next!

Jin and her flirted with each other for a while. He constantly brushed her cheek while she giggled and blushed endlessly (calling him cute, hot, whatnot). Tala seemed to have been lost in his world while Kai sat there—face front (the best seat in the house)—tortured…torn…and never knowing why. Only if he could pluck his eyeballs and stick them back on later…he would. In his part, he should've thrown a chair at Jin. "Eleven piercing! That's awesome. Where are they?" she suddenly cried.

"Get a room…" he muttered, cracking his knuckles. _One more finger on her cheek, this fist will land on yours._

Hilary simply glared at him. Jin sent Kai a mocking look with his tongue sticking out.

"Kai…grow up," Hilary said.

"Whatever."

Her attention quickly returned to Jin who apologized for not meeting her earlier. What cheesy asshole.

"Hilary-ah, I'm sorry that I can't go out with you today…perhaps another is better? Say…tomorrow?" Jin beamed his ten-million dollar smile at her as his fingers intertwined with hers.

Spellbound and possibly in loss of words, Hilary nodded. Her shocked expression was priceless.

Almost in a reflex move, he stood up from his chair and leaned in closer to her face. In an instant, his lips brushed over her forehead. Tala just rushed in time to hold Kai back. Hilary was red in the face, drenched in cold sweat and had somewhat a dazed expression. "O-okay," she choked, trying not to turn into a pile of goop like last night.

"See you," he purred as he stroked her cheek.

Sustaining a cry of rage, Kai was close to detaching Tala's arms in order to break free.

"Cool it, Kai!"

"Shut up!"

And with that, Jin made his way to the back of the cafe and vanished without a trace. Hilary was left trembling in her chair, her cheeks completely flushed and her brown locks ruffled.

Kai clenched his fists as he desperately fought the urge of slitting Jin's throat. Plans of killing him were already circulating in his head and ready to put into action. But all that broke when Hilary finally spoke,

"Hey Kai, Tala...can we go now?"

Before the words even made their way out of her lips, Kai took the liberty of grabbing her wrist and dragged her towards the door.

Limply, Tala trailed after them.

Kai wasn't talking to her, every once in a while she would here him muttered something under his breath, but that was it. Unsettling silence followed. The only sounds that could be heard were the faraway chattering from excited shoppers and the occasional bells ringing.

She cleared her throat—the first one to speak, "Kai?"

His head shot up in surprise, "Hn…"

"Why are you getting so frustrated about this?"

He gave her wrist a tight squeeze. To avoid being mortified to tomato red, he glanced down, "What do you mean? I'm not frustrated."

_Liar. _Hilary smiled and shook her head, "Never mind." She didn't bother arguing. It would only ruin both their moods. _Are you jealous, Kai?_

Without a doubt, Jin had swept Hilary off her feet. And desperately, Kai wanted to throw him in a river-then maybe Jin can get rid of his fan girls too.

* * *

"Thanks for the book, Hilary," Rei said softly, pushing the book into her hands. "It certainly helped me get over the holiday stress. I'd suggest you to read it over too." A smirk blossomed up his cat-like features.

"I will Ray," Hilary admired his cat grin for a moment then smiled. "I will."

Ray abruptly left the room, yelling something about the kitchen burning. The other boys had already begun to panic.

Looking at the book, a feeling crept upon her... Curious, she flipped it wide open and searched through the milky white pages filled with text. Just then she eyed a slip of paper caught between the pages. Taking it out, she straightened it out—assuming it was another lame-ass death note by Tyson or a frilly bookmark by Ray. Carefully, she read the slip. It was a poem.

_**The days go by slowly when I don't think of you.**_

_**It makes my whole day go blue.**_

_**The sun doesn't shine when your heart isn't mine.**_

_**The day goes slow like I am stuck in a hole.**_

_**Stuck there for hours,**_

_**I crave for a love like yours.**_

_**Your brown hair...**_

_**Your scarlet eyes, I'm spellbound to,**_

_**I just have to stare,**_

_**I just love everything about you!**_

_**You make my heart beat so fast,**_

_**I'll die in a minute if you don't say yes.**_

_**When it comes to falling in love, you always trip me...**_

_**Yours truly...**_

There was no name signed underneath.

But somehow, she felt this poem was meant for her to find.

She had to take the last line to heart, this boy was sincerely desperate. She had to admit, this poem was better than the blackened rose petals. Though, who could've written such a poem and have it slipped into her book?

_Ray had the book with him._

_So that must mean..._

Her first suspicion was Ray Kon.


End file.
